Sentimientos de un Shinmenryuu
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: El espadachín y Hanyo, Setsuke Sakurazaki ha estado particularmente raro éste día y sus amigos, como Asura Kagurazaka y su profesora, Negi Springfield no han podido descubrir lo que le ocurre. Pero tal vez, su viejo amigo de la infancia, Konose Konoe si pueda. AU Gender Bender. One-shot.


**¡Hola gente! Luego de mucho tiempo fuera de ésta plataforma, les traigo una nueva y extraña historia que espero les guste. Como habrán notado, es un AU de Negima! y con una "pequeña" diferencia que creo yo, lo hará más interesante para la lectura.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno, disfruten nwn**

 **Disclaimer: Negima no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su autor, Ken Akamatsu.**

 ** _Sentimientos de un Shinmenryuu_**

Fuertes gritos se escuchaban en aquél salón, silbidos, fuertes aclamaciones, e incluso algunos libros y estuches volaban de un lado hacia otro por medio de la gran fuerza con la que lo lanzaban los estudiantes de allí.

\- ¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste, Iinchou!? – Exclamó con enojo un chico alto, de cabello corto y pelirrojo, con mirada bicolor y una actitud energética-

\- Lo que escuchaste, mono – Respondió un joven de tez pálida, ojos verdes y cabellera rubia- Dije que eras lo bastante estúpido para no poder traducir una simple oración del libro.

Al ver tal respuesta de su rival, el pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia él con el claro objetivo de darle unos buenos golpes.

\- ¡Asura-san! ¡Yukihiro-san! ¡Cálmense un poco! –Expresó nerviosa una niña de aproximadamente unos diez años. Cabello algo largo y pelirrojo, con un par de lentes pequeños puesto, y un traje que demostraba que era, a pesar de su apariencia, la profesora de aquéllos 30 jóvenes locos e hiperactivos estudiantes-.

\- ¡Muy bien, yo apuesto a que Asura-kun ganará ésta pelea! –Exclamó con entusiasmo un chico de cabello pelinegro y con cuerpo algo atlético, llamado Yuto Akashi-

\- ¡Yo le apuesto a Iinchou-san! –Dijo con gran emoción un chico con gafas y cabello atado, junto una vestimenta que lo hacía lucir con un aire de científico. Se llamaba Saotomu Hakase-

\- Agh, son tan molestos… -Murmuró con fastidio un joven de cabello anaranjado y algo largo, gafas redondas y ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Su nombre era Chisoku Hasegawa- Siempre son tan irritantes con sus malditas peleas.

Los demás alumnos no hacían más que alterarse y hacer más apuestas entre las típicas peleas del representante de la clase, Ayashi Yukihiro y el baka ranger rojo, Asura Kagurazaka. Ambos chicos siempre que se peleaban, salían con alguna lastimadura, pero ni aún así cesaban las provocaciones entre ellos.

\- Si la disputa entre ellos resulta con algunas lesiones, tal vez pueda publicarlo para el periódico escolar –Expresó con descaro un joven de coleta puntiaguda y mechones largos, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos color café. Su nombre era Kazuto Asakura-

\- No digas eso Kazuto-kun, quién sabe si podrían ir al hospital por algún accidente a causa de la pelea –Respondió un joven de apariencia translucida, ojos miel y actitud amistosa. Era el fantasma del salón 3-A, Sayoku Aisaka- Además de que se han peleado tantas veces que sus batallas ya no son noticia –Susurró él por debajo-

La pequeña risa de un joven se produjo tras escuchar eso. Le daba gracia ver las reacciones de sus compañeros al ver las típicas peleas que causaba su mejor amigo. Con una sonrisa inocente, el joven de cabello corto y color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, posó su mirada sobre su amigo de la infancia y guardián, quién al parecer estaba con la vista algo perdida.

\- ¡Sekkun! ¡Sekkun! –Llamaba el joven al pelinegro, pero no había respuesta- ¡Tierra llamando a Sekkun! –Exclamó más fuerte-

Nada, parecía como si lo ignorara.

\- ¡Sakurazaki Setsuke! –Llamó el pelichocolate con algo de enfado-

Como si una especie de alarma se activara, al notar que su "Ouji-sama" lo llamará por su nombre completo, desvió su mirada hacia el curandero con algo de alteración.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Ouji-sama? –Interrogó con preocupación el espadachín llamado Sakurazaki Setsuke-

\- Ya no importa, Sekkun –Respondió con una sonrisa el pelichocolate. Su nombre era Konose Konoe- Y ya te dije que me llamarás Ko-chan –Bufó como resultado al ver que Sakurazaki no lo llamaba por aquél apodo de la infancia-

\- A-Ah, bueno lo que sucede es que… - Sus mejillas se sonrosaron por la vergüenza- Simplemente no puedo Ouji-sama –Sonrió con nervios-

Al ver la negativa de su amigo, Konose no insistió más, aunque eso no quería decir que sería la última vez que reprochara a su "ángel" por llamarlo de ese modo tan formal.

Mientras el heredero Konoe dirige su mirada a la ahora batalla entre Iinchou, Asura y su profesora, Negi-chan (ya que ella quiso parar la batalla con sus propias manos, pero eso solo la metió en el medio), el Hanyo posa su vista hacia abajo, pero en lo único que piensa es en los molestos pensamientos que ha tenido los últimos días sobre su príncipe.

Era verdad que tenía sentimientos especiales hacia él desde jóvenes, pero últimamente se estaba haciendo más y más difícil esconderlos.

Le era complicado no fantasear cada día con la posibilidad de tomar libremente la mano de su amigo, caminar e ir a citas como una pareja haría normalmente, e incluso pensamientos oscuros y perversos se cruzaron varias veces por su mente. Asimismo tuvo un par de hemorragias nasales y las mejillas muy sonrojadas a causa de ello.

\- Perdóneme por éstas cosas que pienso sobre usted, Ouji-sama –Se dijo mentalmente el pobre Setsuke-

Aunque bueno, no es como si esto saliera de la nada…

Existe una razón (y algo dolorosa) por la que el Hanyo ya no puede esconder más sus sentimientos.

Como se dijo que hace días que ocurrían estos problemas sentimentales, el punto de partida fue con la noticia de parte del abuelo de Konose en donde le reveló al guardaespaldas que su protegido estaba llevándose bien con una chica con la que estaba llevándose a cabo un "omiai".

Fue inevitable que un sentimiento de amargura invadiera internamente a Sakurazaki, pero como su guardián y amigo, lo mejor que debería hacer (según él) es desearle la mayor de las felicidades.

El ojinegro suspiró con desgano en respuesta mientras miraba como se desarrollaba aún la pelea entre sus compañeros y su profesora.

Parece ser que al ver como "sufría" la pobre Negi, algunos alumnos como el peleador de las artes marciales chinas, Kun Fei, y el tranquilo pero conocido "shinobi" de la clase, Kaede Nagase, decidieron intervenir y calmar de alguna manera a los dos revoltosos muchachos.

\- Ya, ya, cálmense chicos ¿Qué no ven que Negi-sensei intenta dar la clase? –Reprochó con total serenidad Kaede a Ayashi y Asura-

El pelirrojo no dijo palabra alguna, pero el nombrado rubio dirigió una mirada que demostraba total arrepentimiento a la pequeña maga.

\- Le ruego que me disculpe Negi-sensei, yo, Yukihiro Ayashi, prometo ser un hombre ejemplar y digno para usted –Dicho esto último, tomó las delicada mano de la nombrada con sus dos manos, mientras se arrodillaba ante ella-

\- B-Bueno, si te disculpas de esa manera, no diré nada más –Expresó nerviosa la pelirroja-

Asura, quién vio esa escena, solo bufó con fastidio.

\- Ya empezamos de nuevo, eh Lolicon –Murmuró hacia el ojiverde-

El joven Yukihiro se había volteado, listo para gritarle alguna grosería, pero gracias a Kami, la campana había sonado, dando fin a una de las muchas clases de siempre.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañanas, Negi-chan! –Exclamó un joven y alegre pelirrosado hacia la nombrada maga. El chico se llamaba Mako Sasaki-

\- ¡Ah, sí! Hasta mañana, Sasaki-san –Respondió ella con una sonrisa-

Ya cuando casi los demás estudiantes se habían ido, Negi se ve que tenía un poco de dificultades para cargar algunos libros (debido a que algunas tareas que debía realizar se habían acumulado para el último momento), entonces Asura, notando aquella escena, aparece delante de ella.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano? –Preguntó el de mirada bicolor con una sonrisa radiante-

\- N-No, yo puedo con esto Asura-san –Murmuraba con dificultad al haber literalmente una pila frente a él-

Cuando ya había dado unos cinco pasos, un par de ejemplares que estaban en la cima de la pila habían caído por el no tan delicado movimiento por el que caminaba Negi. De repente, con gran rapidez, Asura toma los ejemplares caídos y acompaña a su amiga al dormitorio.

\- Si que eres bien terca a veces ¿Eh? –Dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza sin nada de fuerza- Si necesitas ayuda, pídela.

\- Uahh, está bien, Asura-san –Respondió la hechicera con algo de pena-

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido guerrero Shinmenryuu, quién aún seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, caminaba directo a su dormitorio con el objetivo de relajarse y reflexionar más tranquilamente sobre sus sentimientos.

De pronto, la figura de su amigo Konose se posó frente a él, y con una mirada que reflejaba preocupación, abrió su boca para preguntarle lo siguiente.

\- Sekkun ¿Te sucede algo? –Interrogó el ojichocolate-

Las palpitaciones del corazón de Setsuke aceleraron y los nervios aumentaban.

Se había dado cuenta.

\- N-No, para nada Ouji-sama ¿Por qué lo dices? –Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa-

La preocupación en la mirada de Konoe no lo había abandonado. Presentía que algo no estaba bien en su viejo amigo.

\- Sekkun… ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? –Un tono de melancolía desprendieron aquellas palabras-

Una sensación de shock golpeó al pelinegro. No le gustaba ver a su príncipe angustiado, y más si era por culpa suya. Su corazón no lo soportaría.

Así que hizo una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer, y muy bien.

Mentir, y esconder sus sentimientos.

\- Si, de verdad Ouji-sama, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse –Setsuke le dedicó una, aunque falsa, cálida sonrisa, para hacerle saber a Konose que no había nada de lo que preocuparse-

El pelichocolate se mostró reacio a la respuesta del Shinmenryuu, pero decidió creerle, al menos por ahora.

\- Ya veo, si lo dices así, entonces todo está bien –Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mago Konoe-

Aquello solo provocó que los latidos de Sakurazaki aumentaran más de lo debido y sus mejillas pasaran a tener un tinte rojizo.

Por dios, esa expresión de su Ouji-sama de verdad le había gustado, e incluso avergonzado.

Debía hacer algo rápido o la situación solo empeoraría para él.

\- Y-Ya vuelvo Ouji-sama, iré al baño… -Murmuró Setsuke-

El Shinmenryuu se alejó de allí con tal rapidez que no le había dejado tiempo a Konose para responder. Una expresión de frustración invadió al pelichocolate por el extraño comportamiento de su guardián, quién al parecer le esconde algo y no planea revelárselo.

Un poco lejos de la ubicación del heredero Konoe, el dúo de jóvenes, el rebelde Asura Kagurazaka y la pequeña Negi Springfield, observaron un poco de la conversación entre sus dos amigos y no pueden evitar sentirse tristes ante la actitud esquiva del ojicarbón al curandero.

\- Si Setsuke-san no se abre a Konose, entonces tendrá que hacerlo conmigo –Expresó con un tono de fastidio el pelirrojo, y una especie de aura flameante rodeándolo-

\- Asura-san da miedo a veces –Pensó nerviosa la niña Springfield-

Los dos muchachos se encaminaron hacia la entrada del baño masculino, que es donde se encontraba dentro Setsuke.

\- Lo esperaremos aquí fuera, y cuando salga tendrá que decirnos lo que pasa, incluso si es a los golpes –Él pelinaranja alzó su puño en respuesta a su método para "sacarle la verdad" al callado Sakurazaki-

\- Solo espero que nadie salga herido por esto –Se lamentó mentalmente la hija del Maestro Milenario-

Mientras los chicos esperaban la salida del pelinegro, algo lejos de donde ellos estaban, justamente detrás de un árbol, se podía vislumbrar a un muchacho adolescente, cabello morado con ojos del mismo color, además de que sus mejillas se hallaban completamente rojas y una expresión de nervios estaba prácticamente pegado en su cara.

El nombre de aquel pelimorado era Nodoku Miyazaki.

\- Ah… Negi-sensei –Suspiró para sí mismo y con una sonrisa de completa felicidad al ver a la chica que robó su corazón-

\- Nodoku, si sigues mirándola de esa manera lo único que lograras es que debas ir a darte una ducha fría –Agregó un chico quién estaba leyendo un libro en aquél momento. Su apariencia es de estatura algo corta, cabello morado y algo largo, con una expresión completamente indiferente. Se llamaba Yuu Ayase-

Nodoku giró su mirada hacia su mejor amigo y con la cara completamente bordó intentó responderle.

\- ¡N-No digas e-estupideces, Yuu! –Respondió el enamorado entre tartamudeos-

Una pequeña risa de parte del nombrado Yuu se escapó al ver la reacción del bibliotecario.

\- Como digas –Respondió él y prosiguió con la lectura de su libro-

...

El frío líquido refrescaba el rostro del pelinegro con cada vez que se pasaba entre sus manos el agua del grifo.

Dentro del baño, el espadachín no paraba de torturarse mentalmente que lo que había estado haciendo últimamente estaba mal.

Estaba mal esquivar de aquella manera a Ouji-sama.

Estaba mal que sintiera estos sucios sentimientos hacia alguien tan puro como él.

Y por sobre todas las cosas… está completamente mal que lo haya deprimido de aquella manera.

Le partía el alma que él mismo fuera la fuente de la tristeza de la persona más especial en su corazón.

Se había jurado desde que volvieron a ser amigos como en su infancia, que protegería a su Ko-chan de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo? Hiriendo sus sentimientos.

\- Mierda Setsuke, que gran amigo eres… -Murmuró para sí mismo el Shinmenryuu con gran frustración-

Luego de lavarse la cara, levanto la mirada solo para poder verse reflejado en el espejo y notar la intensa y furiosa mirada que portaba ahora.

\- Tendrás que sonreír más si quieres que Ouji-sama no se preocupe –Se decía mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que preparaba una sonrisa forzada-

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir de aquél blanco e higiénico lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a él a sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando notó la intensa mirada en los ojos de Asura, supo que no era algo bueno lo que tenían para decirle.

\- Ah… Asura-san, Negi-sensei ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Dijo con algo de nervios Setsuke-

\- A-Ah bueno, disculpa por tener que molestarte Setsuke-san, el asunto es que… -Respondió Negi pero fue interrumpida-

\- El asunto es que has estado raro toda la mañana, además de tu comportamiento tan esquivo con Konose –Dijo Asura de forma directa al interrumpir a su amiga- Dime ¿Te pasa algo? Si no puedes contárselo a él, puedes confiar en nosotros –Expresó con algo más de calma y comprensión-

El espadachín se asombró al descubrir como estos dos muchachos pudieron notar que le escondía algo a su amado príncipe.

\- Aunque bueno, son mis mejores amigos, así que no sorprenderme tanto –Reflexionó mentalmente-

Le sonrió a ellos y prosiguió para hablar.

\- No, no me sucede nada, no se preocupen amigos –Respondió con total serenidad el ojínegro- Es solo imaginaciones suyas.

"Espero que ya dejen de preocuparse innecesariamente por mí" fue el pensamiento exacto que tuvo el espadachín al decirles esas palabras al par de magos.

Pero ocurrió exactamente lo contrario.

Asura dio un par de pasos, los cuales fueron capaces para que él estuviera literalmente frente a frente con el Shinmenryuu. A continuación, con su mano izquierda tomo el cuello de su camisa, y luego, una gran intensidad se alojaron en sus ojos.

\- Si algo te preocupa, habla con nosotros. Para eso están los amigos. Para ayudarse mutuamente –Tales palabras fueron sueltas de una manera tan directa, que una pequeña conmoción se produjo en una parte del alma del Hanyo-

Aunque parecieran simples, el significado de esa frase lo había tocado de alguna manera.

Sin nada más que decirle, y al notar que Setsuke no pronunciaría palabra alguna, ambos deciden irse de allí, no sin antes que Negi le dedicara una pequeña pero comprensiva sonrisa que demostraba que apoyaría a su estudiante y amigo en lo que sea.

\- Asura-san… Negi-sensei… -Murmuró en sus pensamientos el joven Sakurazaki-

¿Debería hacer caso a las palabras de Asura-san, y revelar sus sentimientos?

Con gran incertidumbre, el pobre espadachín camina en dirección hacia un parque cercano.

Debía olvidarse por un momento del mal rato que estaba pasando, ¿Y qué mejor que entrenar con su katana y en un espacio abierto?

...

Los veloces y directos cortes que lanzaba al aire cada segundo por medio de su espada lograba un poco el objetivo de Setsuke por distraerse de los malos pensamientos que tenía aquellos últimos días.

Aun así, cada que terminaba de lanzar un ataque, el rostro de su "Ouji-sama" se aparecía ante él por breves momentos, provocando así que solo volviera a deprimirse.

Repentinamente, al terminar de lanzar la última estocada, el espadachín sintió una presencia que reconocería fácilmente.

\- Sal de ahí, Evan-san –Pronuncio el semi-demonio con firmeza, mientras enfunda a su sable, Yuunagi-

Al acabar su acción, el pelinegro se da la vuelta, solo para encontrarse de frente, a unos cuantos metros frente a él a un joven niño, de unos diez años en apariencia, pero que realmente podría superar los cien. De tez pálida, cabello corto y rubio, con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo, el vampiro y mago de hielo, Evan A.K. McDowell, había hecho aparición, junto a un muchacho de tez clara, cabello largo y verdoso, ojos del mismo color, y una especie de par de antenas clavadas en su cabeza a modo de cuernos. Ese chico era su fiel robot acompañante, Chachamaru Karakuri.

\- Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Dijo Evan con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Te cansaste de andar detrás de Konoe Konose como un perrito faldero?

Setsuke no dice nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de tratar a las personas de parte del pequeño vampiro.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Evan-san? –Expresó el Hanyo sin ningún tipo de alteración en su tono de voz-

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el anteriormente nombrado salta directamente a hablar del tema.

\- Tu cara… es muy fastidiosa –Murmuró él rubio-

\- ¿Eh? –Reaccionó Setsuke completamente confundido al no entender para nada las palabras del mago-

Evan toma aire y prosigue a hablar de nuevo.

\- Tu cara y tu actitud de hoy… simplemente me fastidian –Responde ahora de una manera más completa- No me interesa que tipos de problemas estés pasando, pero si no arreglas pronto el asunto, tus amigos, inclusive tu adorado "Ouji-sama", se les contagiará tu repugnante cara de chico lamentable.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco con lo que sentía en estos momentos el espadachín.

¿Acababa de insultarlo o…?

¿Había demostrado preocupación (a su manera) por él?

Aunque pareciera poco creíble, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que la segunda opción era la más acertada.

Ya habiendo dicho su opinión, Evan y Chachamaru desaparecen de la escena tan rápido como aparecen.

Aunque eso sí, un breve pensamiento quedó grabado en la mente del robot masculino.

"¿Habrá Sakurazaki-san entendido las verdaderas intenciones detrás de las frías palabras de Master?"

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, esperanzado de que si lo haya hecho.

...

Ya el sol casi desapareciendo de el cielo despejado de el presente día, siendo el principio del ocaso, y desapareciendo su clásico color azul para tomar un toque más anaranjado, el espadachín Sakurazaki Setsuke se echa bajo uno de los muchos árboles de ese parque, con el afán de descansar algo de su entrenamiento y también poder pensar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido éste día.

Sus pensamientos sobre ocultarle lo que siente a Ko-chan, Asura-san y Negi-sensei apoyándolo de alguna manera e incluso el mismo malévolo Evan-san, quién la mayoría de las veces lo torturaba con un entrenamiento agotador, hoy mismo se comportó como si fuera un amigo.

\- Haaa… ¿Será esto alguna clase de señal en la que debo ser fiel a mis sentimientos por Ouji-sama? –Susurra con desgano, observando cómo los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro-

\- ¿A qué clase de sentimientos debes ser fiel, Sekkun? –Interrogó una voz a su lado con la más completa inocencia-

Al escuchar aquello, sintió como si su propio corazón se hubiera detenido, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Los nervios acrecentaron rápidamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se volvió más pálido de lo que ya realmente era.

No podía ser posible eso ¿Verdad?

Pero si, era posible, jamás olvidaría una voz como aquella, una que simplemente era como una melodía y que al sentir que pronuncia su nombre (o apodo), una felicidad lo invade por dentro.

El Shinmenryuu gira su vista un poco, y al confirmar sus sospechar, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a palpitar como locos y su cara comenzó a tener un tono rojizo.

\- ¿O-Ouji-sama? –Pronunció con unos nervios imparables y entrecortadamente-

\- ¡Así es Sekkun! –Exclamo con alegría el pelichocolate y se abalanzó hacia el nombrado para darle uno de sus típicos abrazos-

Así es, Konose no tenía problemas en ser cariñoso y demostrativo con las personas, en especial a sus seres queridos.

Y muy en concreto a alguien tan especial para él como lo era "su" Sekkun.

Por otra parte, adoraba ver las reacciones vergonzosas que sufría su viejo amigo al recibir una muestra de cariño de su parte. Siempre que veía su carita roja como un tomate, el pensamiento de "Sekkun kawaii~" rondaba por su mente continuamente.

\- O-O-Ouji-sama ¿P-Podría soltarme? –Pedía con su rostro rozando por el rojo bordó. Tal grado de pena que sentía en aquellos momentos era indescriptible-

\- Mou, eres aburrido, Sekkun –Bufó en modo de puchero el curandero-

De repente se le había ocurrido una idea.

No le saldría tan barato a Setsuke desenvolverse de los cálidos brazos de Konoe.

\- Sekkun~ -Susurró Konose de manera juguetona- Si quieres que deje de abrazarte, tienes que llamarme "Ko-chan".

Okey, creo que a este punto, hasta las orejas de Setsuke se habían puesto rojas.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –Exclamó completamente avergonzado el espadachín- N-No, me niego. No pienso hacerlo Ouji-sama –Respondió con firmeza y algo de nervios-

\- Lástima, entonces voy a abrazarte hasta el anochecer –Dijo el curandero con una sonrisa-

Ya dicho eso, los brazos de Konose se aferraron más al cuello de Setsuke.

Y claro que con esa acción, y aquella simple frase dicha por su príncipe, miles de escenas fantasiosas y perversas se cruzaban por la mente del Hanyo.

Era todo un pervertido.

\- P-Por favor… -Susurró el pelinegro- K-Ko-chan… suéltame.

Al haber pronunciado aquel apodo por el que solía referirse a su amigo de la infancia, sus sonrojos permanecían intactos.

Aunque él no era el único.

Si bien había estado deseando desde hace tiempo que su Sekkun se refiriera a él por ese apodo… la manera en que lo dijo… solo provocó que un leve sonrojo se tornaran en sus mejillas, y el corazón del joven palpitara más fuerte que lo normal.

\- N-No lo haré –Respondió el heredero Konoe quién escondía su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro- Quiero estar así… un poco más.

\- ¿E-Eh? P-Pero, Ouji-sama… -Murmuraba avergonzado Sakurazaki-

Al darse cuenta que su protegido no daría brazo a torcer, el semi-demonio disfrutó lo máximo que pudiera aquella cercanía que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

\- Siento que podría morir –Pensaba para sus adentro, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad-

El silencio que reinaba en aquellos minutos de pronto se cortó.

\- Sekkun… ¿Qué era lo que te sucedía hoy? –Interrogó con tristeza el pelichocolate- Y no me mientas… quiero que la verdad salga de tu propia boca.

\- Yo… -Susurró dubitativo el joven-

¿Debería declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Ko-chan?

Inmediatamente, él desecha esa idea de su cabeza.

\- Si haces eso, solo arruinarás más las cosas, baka –Se repetía mentalmente el ojicarbón-

Al no escuchar respuesta de su guardián, Konose empieza a pensar lo peor.

\- ¿Es por mi culpa, no? –Expresa él con una sonrisa y un tono de voz melancólico- ¿Es por mi culpa que Sekkun haya estado tan deprimido?

Como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría, Setsuke queda completamente conmocionado por las palabras de su príncipe.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Ouji-sama? Nada de esto es tu culpa –Responde el pelinegro con firmeza-

Rápidamente, él abraza con mucha más firmeza al joven mago, y como si las palabras empezaran a fluir, comenzó a hablar.

\- Tú serías incapaz de hacerme algún daño Ouji-sama, eres… eres muy especial para mí… -Los nervios empezaban a crecer, pero eso no lo detendría- cada vez que estoy cerca de ti... siento una gran felicidad dentro de mi corazón, y tener el honor de ser amigo de alguien como usted… un chico tan honesto… amable… cariñoso… alegre… y comprensivo… alguien quien es sumamente maravilloso y único ante mis ojos… -Una sonrisa de alegría se dibujaba en el rostro del Shinmenryuu- provoca que tenga una especie de orgullo, y el deseo de protegerlo a toda costa, porque… porque yo… _te quiero_ , Ko-chan. Eres la persona que más deseo en esta vida…

Los latidos del Hanyo no paraban de acelerar.

Su cara completamente había tomado un nuevo tono de rojo.

Sus manos temblaban por el miedo y los nervios.

Lo había hecho, finalmente se había sacado ese gran peso de encima.

Tal vez no usando palabras típicas como un "me gustas" o un "te amo", pero había logrado expresar sus sentimientos de alguna manera.

Fue entonces que ninguno dijo nada.

El silencio reinaba en esos minutos que parecían eternos.

De repente, Konose empezó a mover su rostro del hombro de Setsuke.

Deseaba verlo a la cara ahora mismo.

\- Sekkun… lo que dijiste… todo eso que dijiste sobre mí… ¿Es verdad? –Murmuró el heredero Konoe con sus mejillas completamente rojas. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Setsuke le dijera aquellas… aquellas palabras tan especiales-

El corazón de Konose palpitó más rápido.

\- S-Sí, es verdad todo lo que dije… Ko-chan –Una sonrisa sincera y que reflejaba la felicidad se dibujó en el rostro del Shinmenryuu-

Ahora era Konose el nervioso. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus orejas tomaron un color rojizo de la vergüenza.

Por dios, ¿Sekkun fue siempre tan hermoso?

Intentaba pronuncia alguna palabra, pero los nervios no le dejaban.

¿¡Como podía hablar ahora!?

Esto que estaba sintiendo, era incluso más vergonzosos que todos los omiais que había preparado su Oji-chan.

Incluso más vergonzoso de la vez que el mismo abuelo intento casarlo con una chica de su omiai que consideraba solo una amiga.

Dios, que estaba pensando en momentos como este.

Si no decía algo ya, su Sekkun pensará que lo está rechazando.

Lo cual no es así.

Haaa… más tarde se pondría a pensar desde cuando le agradaba la idea de tener una relación más allá de la amistad con su amigo de la infancia.

\- C-Creo que sería mejor irnos ya… se está haciendo de noche –Dijo el pelinegro entre nervios y ahora menos sonrojado-

\- ¡E-Espera, Sekkun! –Exclamó el curandero y tomó con gran rapidez la mano de su guardián.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el rubor no se hizo esperar entre ambos.

\- Yo también… también _te quiero_ , Sekkun… eres la persona más especial que habita dentro de mi corazón –Confesó Konose con una sonrisa- deseo completamente estar junto a ti, y estar contigo para protegerte… por siempre…

La mano de Setsuke que anteriormente había tomado Konoe con la suya, se entrelazan por completo, tomando así un gran paso en su relación y que los uniría para siempre.

 **FIN**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? Me gustaría saber su opinión en los comentarios.**

 **Acepto críticas también :3**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
